Kaii Valefor
Kaii Valefor is the primary protagonist of The Fallen Devil. He is a second year student at Kuoh Academy. He's friends with the Occult Research Club and Student Council, and is one of the Kings that attend the school, although his peerage does not attend Kuoh Academy. He currently has an Artificial Sacred Gear made by Azazel, that houses an Evil Dragon named Okuma in it. Thanks to this, him along with Issei Hyoudou, Vali Lucifer and Sairaorg Bael are considered the future of Devils. Appearance Kaii is a 17-year old high school student of average height, with a toned physique. He has shaggy black hair that reaches his neck along with some strands pointing upwards on top of his head. His eyes have been a point of interest so far in the story, as they've changed from time to time. In the beginning, they had slit pupils, much like that of a Dragon's, and were red in color. However that's changed drastically. First, when Kaii used his Balance Breaker with Boost they would be emerald. Then as he used it with Divide, they would turn blue. Finally, when Kaii had the power of the two Heavenly Dragons infused into him, his eyes permanently changed; becoming heterochomic. His left eye became blue, signifying Albion, as his right eye became emerald, signifying Ddraig. Also, Kaii's outfit has changed a few times in the story. At first he wore an outfit parallel to Vali's, being a black leather jacket over a red v-neck shirt along with gray pants that had leather protectors, topped off with black boots. As the story continued, he started to wear the Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform more often. Before his final confrontation with Loki, his outfit temporarily changed due to the circumstances. It was a collared red shirt that had black streaks in it and he wore a hooded black jacket with dark red edges over it. Other than that, he wore loose dark pants tucked inside laced boots. As of Chapter 26, Kaii's outfit permanently changed. He now wears a black sleeveless shirt with black wristbands on both wrists and a black glove on his left hand(this was removed after activating Chaos Drive). Along with dull colored trousers and black boots. Personality Kaii can be a very quiet individual, and that can lead to him being unpredictable and others judging him wrongly. At first Kaii appeared to be somewhat overconfident and aggressive, along with being cold, but that was later proven to be a "barrier" to people he isn't familiar with. His true personality is mild, and is very much willing to do anything for the ones he cares for. Although, he seems to be a tad apathetic at times and seems to not have many "goals". This can be traced back to the trauma he received as a child, and thus that topic along with that of his parents and siblings is touchy to him. Later on in the story it seems that Kaii is overcoming this due to all his friends and is nearly to a point where it doesn't matter to him anymore. Despite this, Kaii's mood will instantly go south in the presence of Isaac, since he is to blame for it all. Kaii early on in the story seemed to borderline being oblivious to the girls interested in him, but lately he's seemed to take notice, and unbeknownst to him, he's started developing feelings and desires as well. During battle, Kaii is usually very calm and can assess the situation nearly instantly, along with formulating a strategy. History Kaii's biological father is shrouded in mystery, and all that is known is that he was a Fallen Angel, and Ramiel's son. At some point, he disappeared, prompting Kaii's mother to marry a new man. As a child, Kaii witnessed the entire House of Valefor be massacred by Isaac and Ren(it was later revealed Ren was not a part of it and also was killed). To make matters worse, his mother and Ruby were killed in front of him, causing him to be traumatized, and develop and intense hatred for his step-father. During the fallout while it happened in the Underworld, he was rescued by Serafall Leviathan and Azazel. This resulting in the Devils and Fallen Angels agreeing to leave him in the care of the Grigori. Shemhazai, one of the Cadre, took him in as a son, leaving Kaii with a new sister, Alice Abaddon. Not too long after it happened, Kaii was kidnapped by a man in the human world, and brought to something called the Instructional School. There he was treated like an experiment along with hundreds of other children, raised as Assassins. Kaii had a team in there with him, being the top ranked assassin, and his other two teammates being ranked number two and seven respectively. During his time there, Kaii was trained to his limits, as he was considered a weak child before coming there. He seemed to come out of the place a prodigy, but the truth was something else. Towards the end of his stay there, he was given access to the sword, the Muramasa-no-Masamune. Afterwards, an explosion occurred in the facility, which was Underground and protected by magical barriers, thus preventing the forces from finding him, and eventually allowed some of the children to escape. Kaii could not find his two friends in the escape, and was forced to leave on his own, however this was thwarted by one of the top "scientists" there, who tried to stop him. Kaii was forced to kill him, however it was later revealed in the story that it was actually Hyskoa, and the Demons were the ones who made that facility. This prompted Hades to wonder what they were after. Following that, and his reunition with the Grigori, Kaii seemed to make many friends on adventures, and even formed a team that would later become his peerage. During those 10 years, those friends he made were: Vali, Shinji, Alice, Hisui, Merlin, Siegfried, Jeanne, Lance and Kensei. Plot Story Arc 1 Kaii is introduced in Chapter 1, and is first seen sparring with Vali, the White Dragon Emperor at the Grigori. Later, he becomes intrigued when he hears Azazel talking about Rias Gremory's Rating Game with Riser Phenex, and becomes further interested when he hears the Red Dragon Emperor, Issei is in the former's peerage. This leads to him setting things in motion, allowing Issei to challenge Riser to a rematch at a party in the Underworld. Kaii attended it and was very impressed as he watched Issei defeat Riser with his wits. Later on, Kaii pretends to assault Rias and her peerage, along with Sona Sitri, but it was just for fun as he apologized afterwards. It was noteworthy that Kaii was almost capable of defeating them all. When he heads back to the Grigori, he meets with Shinji, and they end up returning to Kuou as Azazel was heading there as well. During all this, Vali was nowhere to be seen, and Kokabiel, one of the Cadre was planning to start a war. For the next week, Kaii and Shinji were formally introduced to Rias and her peerage, who belonged to a club known as the Occult Research Club, and Sona's peerage, who belonged to the Student Council. During this time, many small things ocurred, along the lines of two wielders of Excalibur fragments, Xenovia and Irina Shidou appearing. Also, around this time, Kaii and Shinji joined the Occult Research Club, and seemed to be warming up to them. Trouble wasn't far away however, as Irina was ambushed by a Stray Exorcist, Freed Sellzen, who wielded more Excalibur fragments. When they went to save her, it was revealed that Kokabiel was working with a man named Valper Galilei and Freed, who planned to forge all the Excalibur fragments together to make it whole once again. This would lead to Kokabiel's plan of killing Rias and Sona, who were the younger sisters of some of the current Satans, Sirzechs Lucifer and Serafall Leviathan. It was also revealed that God, or God of the Bible was dead, and had been for hundreds if not thousands of years now. Nearing the climax of their battle, Kaii and Shinji entered the battle, but were stopped by a Hydra that was summoned by Kokabiel. After a long battle, the two manage to beat it. Although much to his dismay at that time, Kaii managed to save Xenovia's life a few times, prompting her to develop a small affection for him. In the climax, Kaii was about to help everyone defeat Kokabiel, but was interrupted by Vali appearing, and defeating Kokabiel in one attack. This was the first time those of the Occult Research Club and the Student Council saw him, however he only addressed himself as Albion. After which, he took Kokabiel and Freed and disappeared, leaving Valper who had been betrayed by Kokabiel. A few peaceful weeks later, Kaii and the others were cleaning out the school pool, and admist the chaos of it, a Xenovia who had been reincarnated as a Devil into Rias' peerage, had talked to Shinji about wanting to repay Kaii for saving her. Shinji devised a way to make the two develop even more feelings for each other, but accidentally sent Issei to her, instead of Kaii. He quickly broke it up before things got out of control, but noticed Kaii showed small signs of jealousy, shocking him. Now nearing summer break, Kuoh Academy was being used as a summit for a meeting between the Three Factions, the Angels, Devils and Fallen Angels. Prior to this, he was contacted by Vali, and was invited to something called the Khaos Brigade, to which he accepted. It was later revealed that it was a terrorist organization that was created by Ophis, the Ouroboros Dragon, or the Infinite Dragon God. Kaii was also informed that in Vali's team, two other members existed, Bikou, a descendant of Sun Wukong, and Kuroka, one of the most notorious Stray Devils in the Underworld. Kaii decided to keep in touch with them, but only to prevent any wrongdoings, but was a little late, as the Khaos Brigade attacked the summit, and Vali was revealed to be a traitor. As Issei and Vali fought their destined battle, Kaii noticed a mysterious man on the other side of the school, and attempted to fight him, but was interrupted by a voice in his head. He was hurt from the fight but escaped. After Vali escapes with Bikou, Azazel talks to Kaii and reveals to him that he implanted an Artificial Sacred Gear into him a while ago, and it was waking up now. However much to his surprise, a strange Evil Dragon named Okuma was in it. Azazel scans the injury from the man, and realizes it was caused by the Longinus Sacred Gear, Absolute Demise. A few days after break had started, Kaii had moved into Issei's house, along with basically every girl. The next few days were spent having a tournament to decide the strongest fighter in Kuoh Academy. During it many things happened, such as Kaii achieving Balance Breaker, and his fight with Shinji, which he only won due to him being protected by a black lightning. Finally, his titanic battle with Issei where he manages to barely win, due to invoking Issei's anger. The next few weeks were spent in the Underworld, and Kaii went off to train by himself in a forest, with one of the Dragon Kings, Tiamat. After a few more weeks, he returned to school along with everyone else, and was surprised to see that Irina had returned, now a reincarnated Angel. Not much later, Kaii saw someone in the forest by the school, but had lost consciousness due to them, and slept for almost a week. When he woke up, he was in a hospital in the Underworld, during an attack by the Khaos Brigade. He then meets a strange girl named Pandora. After hearing her story, they meet up with Sirzechs and head to the battlefield. As Issei was rampaging in Juggernaut Drive, Kaii fought against Creusery Asmodeus, the son of the original Asmodeus. Azazel, Pandora and Sirzechs also had a silent staredown with Ophis, who was merely observing. During the fight, the God Indra was watching, and simply stated in regards to Kaii, "He'll do nicely.". After using Breakdown the Beast to defeat Creusery, Kaii met a mysterious young man named Tenma in the outskirts of the Underworld. Tenma left him with some ominous words and disappeared. After, Kaii went to Issei and along with Vali managed to calm him down, and witness the Great Red appear. It was revealed then that Ophis created the Khaos Brigade in other to defeat the Great Red. In the following weeks, along with Xenovia, Akeno Himejima and Pandora would also develop feelings towards Kaii, although he didn't seem to completely understand them yet. Nearing the end of the arc, Kaii went on a date with Akeno, and ended up meeting the God, Odin. He was accompanied by the Valkyrie, Rossweisse, whom Kaii seemed to note being attractive, much to his surprise. Along with her, the Cadre Baraqiel was with Odin, as a body guard, triggering Akeno to storm away. A few days later, the Occult Research Club, Azazel, Odin, Rossweisse and Baraqiel were escorting Odin to a place late at night, when they were attacked by the Evil God, Loki. For a while, it seemed that they would be able to fend him off, especially after Odin used a spell to weaken Gods, including himself. This would backfire, when Loki transports them all to the forests surrounding Asgard. Everyone was scattered, and Kaii was the first to encounter Loki. The two fought a hard battle for a while, but Loki eventually grabbed the upper hand, using a spell to increase his hearing. However, along with Shinji and the assist of Kuroka from the Vali Team, they were able to injure him badly. Unfortunately, that wouldn't be enough as Loki grew furious and overwhelmed them. He went as far as to summon his son, Fenrir, who completely tipped the scales in his favor. Luckily, everyone had regrouped and also met up with the other members of the Vali Team, and were able to fend off Loki for a minute, until Fenrir easily pushed them back. Odin grew furious as well, as the spell wore off and him and Loki have a short stand-off, but it was interrupted by him leaving, but not before he took Kaii's life. A few days later, Kaii woke up in a strange place, and met his grandfather, Ramiel, who claims he had not "passed over". Kaii then trained with Ramiel in that realm for a while, and learned how to use God Slayer Magic, which Ramiel had created. After their training, Ramiel used his remaining life force to get Kaii back into the realm of the living, and Kaii went straight for Loki. Loki was in battle with the Occult Research Club and Vali Team in an abandoned mine, when Kaii made his entrance. The battle became fierce when Loki summoned the clones of Fenrir, Sköll and Hati. However, Loki lost the advantage when Vali and his team defeated Fenrir, and Genshirou Saji appeared in his Dragon King form. He tried to escape, but Kaii was able to stop him due to his team creating a storm, and him super charging the replica of Mjolnir with God Slaying Lightning, thus resulting in a massive blow to Loki, defeating him at last. After the battle, it was revealed that Isaac, Kaii's step-father, was working with Loki, and that he had attacked Heaven and was planning to take over the God System. In a fit of rage, Kaii charged after him, as Issei tagged along. In Heaven, Kaii had a disagreement with Issei, and they nearly fought, before being interrupted by a boy calling himself Chaos. He was Kaii's parallel, looking the exact opposite of him. It would be revealed that Chaos is the one who made Kaii lose consciousness a month prior. Also, Isaac was the wielder of Absolute Demise that attacked him during the summit. Kaii eventually had Issei go after Isaac, as Kaii fought a massive battle with Chaos, resulting in Kaii barely winning, but losing consciousness. When he came to, everything had apparently returned to normal, and Isaac ended up disappearing along with Chaos. Odin also had completely ditched Rossweisse, and she was convinced by Rias to join her peerage. Story Arc 2 In the following weeks, the Occult Research Club was planning on attending the school trip to Kyoto, but Kaii supposedly entered "Dragon Heat", and was forced to stay home along with Shinji, Pandora, the first years and third years. This would soon change, as Kaii was would be possessed by a mysterious entity, claiming he or she was Kaii's destiny, and would proceed to attack his friends. Before any serious damage would be done, Kaii would sense a large amount of Longinus in Kyoto, and disappear. In Kyoto, Kaii would appear in a new outfit, and surprise everyone, proclaiming to Cao Cao and the Hero Faction that he was Ophis. For weeks now, Kaii had been possessed by this entity, and they had been posing as Ophis to the Hero Faction, pushing them to do what this person wanted. Eventually, Kaii would overwhelm both the Hero Faction and the Occult Research Club. After defeating them, Kaii would activate the Dragon's Gate, in an attempt to summon something called the Apocalypse Beast. However, instead of that, Sun Wukong and the Dragon King Yu-Long appeared, putting the possessed Kaii at a serious disadvantage. Things became worse when Issei awakened his true inner power, and progressed beyond Balance Breaker, pushing Kaii into a corner. Right before he could make his escape, Sirzechs appeared and defeated him with one crushing blow. However, the being that possessed him left them with an ominous phrase, and claimed that the stronger Kaii gets, the stronger they will too. Later, Kaii would meet with Diehauser Belial, and be adopted into his family, as the next head of the House of Belial. This would lead to him instantly becoming a High-Class Devil, and gaining a peerage. Prior to Rias' Rating Game against Sairaorg Bael, Kaii would have a spar with the latter, and end up on the losing side. This prompted him to train with Diehauser for a while, causing him to drastically increase his strength. After the Rating Game, Kaii and Azazel would encounter Indra, who was able to mess with Kaii, and call him an unfamiliar name before leaving. A few weeks later, Kaii and everyone else went to the Underworld, as Issei, Kiba and Akeno were to be promoted to Middle-Class Devils, however they would be ambushed by Cao Cao and Georg. The latter summoned Samael, and used him to poison Ophis, who had tagged along with them. Cao Cao then proceeded to overwhelm everyone else with his full power, including Vali who had come to their defense. In the midst of the battle, Kaii would have a weird vision of meeting two girls that remarked that he would be the one to cause the end of the world. As he woke up, Cao Cao retreated and summoned a countless amount of Grim Reapers, courtesy of Hades, trapping them in the hotel. Eventually they got out, as Kaii fought with Pluto, Hades' right hand man. This would be cut short, as the dimension Georg made would crumble due to Leonardo's Balance Breaker being prematurely activated. Everyone aside from Issei and Kaii escaped, as they went to the top of the hotel to confront the ones responsible for it. Much to their shock, the ones behind it were Shalba Beelzebub, Creuserey Asmodeus and Katerea Leviathan. All three were presumed dead, with the two latter being confirmed dead. It would later be revealed that they were revived via the necromancy of Tyrant. Issei and Kaii were easily able to defeat them now, but both were poisoned with Samael's curse. Issei was not able to fight it off, and ended up dying, as Kaii barely escaped, but not before Ddraig gave him one of his jewels. In the aftermath, Sun Wukong and a few others ended up infusing the power of Ddraig and Albion into Kaii, stabilizing his life force and blood, along with changing his eye colors. After finding out Issei would indeed be saved thanks to Ophis and the Great Red, everyone devised a plan to assault Hades, by going through Cocytus and the Realm of the Dead. On the way there however, they would be ambushed by Chaos, who revealed yet another appearance, along with his real name, Gin Izanagi. Gin would allow only Kaii and Vali to pass, so they raced to Hades' palace. Once there, Vali would overwhelm Pluto with Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive, but Kaii was not able to defeat Hades even in Chaos Drive. During the battle, Hyskoa would appear, and pretend to kill Shinji, sending Kaii into a fit of rage, allowing him to use the power of the Primordial Entity Order, who was slumbering inside him. In this form, Kaii was able to toy with Hades, and was easily able to defeat him. Their battle would be interrupted by Gin, who challenged Kaii to a fight, showing that he had the Primordial Entity, Chaos inside of him. Kaii would turn down his challenge, and then three more Demons would make themselves known, as Alastair kidnapped Kaii and took him down into Tartarus. Kaii came to down there, and attempted to escape but was easily stopped by Adrammelech and Tenma, who revealed himself as the King of Demons, and Number 1. As Kaii was introduced to the "new Khaos Brigade", the Qlippoth, the Great Red and Ophis would attempt to save him, but Tenma would trick them and banish them from Tartarus. Tenma then used an advanced spell that only ascendant beings can use, and sent Kaii temporarily back in time to the day that his family was killed. Once there, Kaii made the mistake of telling his name to someone, making a small paradox, although it's unknown what became of this still. He was too late to save his family, but in reality he purposely was late as he didn't want to change history. However, once he arrived there, he met a mysterious being that claims they are the one who will put Okuma in his Sacred Gear, and also claims that Kaii is their personal weapon that will be used to change the world. After that, the spell wore off and Kaii returned to the present. Once there, Kaii would get to see the leader of the Zodiacs fight against Tenma, although it never went anywhere. Tenma left after forcefully pulling Order out of Kaii, claiming that they have a few months left until the end of the world. Story Arc 3 Order would apologize to Kaii, and tell him that all Primordial Entities have a meeting, and would leave. But not before whispering something into his ears that remains unknown to now. A week later, Kaii would try to channel the power of the Heavenly Dragons, but it would only result in him using Dress Break. Later that day he would fight against the Demon, Cain and the Evil Dragon, Grendel. Both were able to easily overwhelm him, but not before he was saved by Ajuka Beelzebub and Serafall Leviathan. Cain and Grendel slowly retreat, claiming what they were looking for was not there yet. After the fight, Kaii noticed his Muramasa was broken, but Ajuka was able to fix it. Although as soon as it was fixed, the sword spawned a girl who called herself Sora. She was the physical manifestation of the sword, and tells him that she can help him with the sword later. Before they could do that, Gin and his newly formed Team Inferno attacked Kaii and his team, as the Occult Research Club was gone to meet Shiva, the God of Destruction. Kaii would be easily beat around by Isaac, but not before being enraged at the sight of Alice being hurt by him, and began to fight back. Their fight would be ended by the appearance of Karna, from the Zodiacs, causing Team Inferno to retreat. The next day, Karna and Lily would prepare not only Kaii's team, but Sona's peerage for the battle against Team Inferno. Finally the time would come, and Kaii would begin the fated fight against Isaac. Powers & Abilities Immense Light Weapon Skill: '''Kaii is extremely skilled at using light-based powers, and has presumably surpassed the likes of Azazel and Baraqiel, being able to make countless numbers of weapons with no exhaustion. '''Demonic Light Weapon Skill: '''An ability seemingly exclusive to Kaii, he is able to make light weapons infused with Demonic power, due to being a hybrid. '''Dress Break: '''After being infused with the power of the Heavenly Dragons, Kaii has been shown to use Issei's move, Dress Break. '''Fire Control: '''Kaii is able to easily control many types of fire, including Dragon Fire and God Slaying Fire. '''Magic Talent: '''Much like Vali, Kaii is extremely talented in learning new types of magic, to the extent of being a prodigy. '''Immense Stamina: '''Kaii has shown to have incredible stamina, as his Balance Breaker has yet to run out of time. '''Immense Strength: '''Kaii has shown that in close range fights, he can reliably fight with his fists. '''Immense Durability: '''Kaii throughout the series has grown to show that his durability increased, to the extent that he was able to take a blow from Grendel without being pushed back too much. '''Immense Demonic Power: '''Kaii has shown that his Valefor blood is extremely potent and he is able to create a monstrous amount of it. '''Immense Speed: '''On multiple occasions Kaii has been shown to be one of the fastest beings in existence, catching even the likes of Loki and Hades off guard. '''Master Swordsman: Kaii has shown that he is extremely good at handling different weapons, in particular swords and spears. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Kaii has shown that he is incredibly skilled at fighting with his fists, even pushing Sairaorg to his limits in their spar. '''Touki: '''After training with a Youkai elder in the mountains for a few months, Kaii developed the ability to use Touki to a certain degree, however not to the extent of Sairaorg, Bikou and Sun Wukong. '''Flight: '''Being a hybrid, and having a Sacred Gear, Kaii technically has 4 different means of flight: his Devil wings, Fallen Angel wings, Dragon wings and Sacred Gear wings. Equipment '''Artificial Sacred Gear: '''Kaii's Sacred Gear that Azazel implanted into him. At some unknown point the Evil Dragon Okuma was sealed into it, thus causing it to reach the levels of a Longinus. The Sacred Gear has shown so many abilities that it's main ability may to actually be drain the abilities of others, supplementing itself. So far, it has shown the ability to slowly Drain energy from the air, slowly increasing Kaii's, Boosting his energy every 10 seconds along with Dividing the enemies energy once every 10 seconds and adding it to himself. * '''Scale Mail: '''As with other Sacred Gears that have being sealed inside of them, Kaii is able to enter an armored type form, akin to Issei and Vali's. In this form, the speed of Drain increases, along with Boost and Divide losing the 10 second requirement. * '''Breakdown the Beast: Kaii's version of Juggernaut Drive, it's a berserk type technique, allowing his power to increase extremely, at the cost of life force. In this form Kaii was able to easily overwhelm Creusery even powered up with multiple Ophis snakes. '''Muramasa-no-Masamune: '''Kaii is the only person capable of wielding his powerful sword, which is on par with Caliburn and Gram. Trivia * Kaii's appearance is based off Yato from the series Noragami. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Devil Category:Fallen Angel Category:Dragon Category:Grigori Category:Khaos Brigade Category:Kuoh Academy Category:Hybrid Category:King Category:Occult Research Club Category:Kaii Valefor's Peerage Category:Hyoudou Residence Category:DxD Category:Protagonist